


Gonna Have To Ask Nicely

by J (j_writes)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_writes/pseuds/J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She can't control herself, and – she's scared."   "No different than the rest of them, then," Erik said.  "The rest of us," Charles agreed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Have To Ask Nicely

**Author's Note:**

> warning for the kind of dubcon that comes with being sex pollened.

"What do you mean, no?"

Charles shrugged and pushed one of the glasses of beer across the bar towards him. "She says no, Erik."

"Right, but you can't just – ?" Erik made a gesture at his temple with his fingers, then reached for the beer.

"Of course I can." Charles let his eyes follow the bartender as she went about her business. "And that's exactly why I won't." He nodded at Erik's glass. "Enjoy your drink, at least. We knew that not every stop on this trip of ours was going to be a success."

"Well, no," Erik agreed, "but I figured we'd at least get an idea of what they can _do_."

Charles had an idea, but he wasn't about to tell Erik that. The brief flashes of images he had gotten from the bartender – Linda, her mind had supplied freely enough – had been swift and desperate and almost immediately clamped down under a mental block of _don't look, don't go there, find anything else_. He'd retreated quickly, trying to impress on her a feeling of reassurance that he wasn't about to go poking around again, but she'd set their drinks down with shaking hands and retreated to the regulars at the other end of the bar, her mind and glances projecting nothing but unease as she looked back at them.

"We've made our case," he said mildly. "If she's interested, I'm quite sure she'll let us know."

He lifted his glass to his lips and idly traveled Erik's thoughts instead. Road-weariness, mostly – aching limbs, tired eyes, a deep and abiding appreciation of the feeling of a cold beer pressed against his hand. Charles smiled distantly at that, and was about to open his mouth to make a comment when he felt a rush of thoughts directed at him, urgent and sudden. _Go, leave, what you’re looking for isn't here._

 _No need to yell, my dear,_ he replied gently in Linda's direction.

"Charles?" Erik was watching his fingers, pressed to his temple, but Charles just shook his head minutely and didn't take his eyes from the other end of the bar.

 _I can hear you just fine if you think normally,_ he told her, and felt her mind flinch back at that thought. _Only if you let me,_ he added hastily. It wasn't entirely true, of course, but there was enough truth to it that he felt her relax a little.

 _Can you stop this?_ He had another flash of images, stronger this time, and he felt himself sway slightly on his bar stool, distantly felt Erik's hand clamping tight to his shoulder, steadying him. It was a request he'd never heard before, and the rush of desire, of _need_ for this thing to be locked away, sealed off, inaccessible to her, was overwhelming.

 _I…don't know,_ he told her honestly. _But I can help you, Linda. If you let me, I can help you learn to control it._

" _Charles_ ," Erik's voice was insistent beside his ear, and Charles was dimly aware of the concern radiating out of him. "What is she doing to you?"

"Nothing," he said aloud, strained. "It's all right." _It's all right,_ he repeated in his mind to both of them.

 _Not here_. Her tone was calmer, flatter, and he nodded at her across the bar to show he understood. He pulled back, resettling his shields, mostly breaking the connection between them, and steadied himself in his seat, waiting for Erik to pull his hands back. He did, reluctantly, still hovering close to him.

"I'm fine, Erik," he insisted, and reached for his glass, adding in an undertone, "and I may have made some progress." He thought their room number and hotel at Linda, waiting for her small look of acknowledgement before digging into his pocket for his wallet and setting some cash on the bar. He nodded at Erik's empty glass, then at the door. "Shall we?"

He could feel Erik in his space as they made their way out of the bar, and thought at him, _Your concern would be touching if it weren't so unnecessary._

"You looked like you were going to fall over in there," Erik said sharply, turning towards their hotel. "What the hell was going on?"

"She wants me to – " Charles broke off, frowning. "I never considered whether it was something I _could_ do, actually. Take a part of someone and close it off so completely that – " He felt Erik's vague confusion and interrupted himself to clarify, "She wants me to take her abilities away."

Erik whistled quietly. "Do you think you could?" he asked.

Charles considered it. "Yes," he said simply, finally. Erik swore in German, and Charles wasn't sure whether to be gratified or embarrassed by the rush of admiration and vague apprehension he felt from him. "I won't," he said quickly. "I don't care what it is, I won't take it away. But she needs help, Erik. She can't control herself, and – she's scared."

"No different than the rest of them, then," Erik said.

"The rest of us," Charles agreed.

Their hotel room was small and dingy, and Erik chose to sit just outside the door and read instead of close himself into it. Charles left the door propped open, trying to get a breeze into the room, and stretched out on the bed, idly following the thoughts of the people in nearby rooms until he felt Linda approaching up the sidewalk. He studied Erik from her perspective for a moment – too well dressed for this town, too confident, with the way he sat there engrossed in his book, seemingly oblivious to the world. Then he rose and stretched, noting with some amusement that Erik was counting her steps and formulating sixteen different ways to take her down if she turned out to be a danger.

 _Always looking out for me, my friend,_ Charles thought at him.

 _Looking out for myself, you mean,_ Erik corrected, but with a surge of fondness that he didn't bother to try and disguise.

Charles met Linda at the door, finding her looking down at Erik warily. "Is he your bodyguard?" she asked.

"Much more dangerous," Erik said, not bothering to stand or even look up, just stretching his legs out in front of him, propping his book on his knees. "His friend." He quested toward Charles, asking without words if he was wanted.

 _She's scared of you,_ Charles thought at him, confirming what Erik was already thinking, _wait here, and I'll call to you if needed._

He left the door open as he ushered Linda into the room, and she hovered by it, unsure. "Sit," he said, gesturing her towards the chairs by the window, and she took one of them, making a face at it.

"Hideous," Charles agreed with a smile, settling onto the bed across from her. He leaned forward on his knees and looked at her seriously. "Tell me." She recoiled, physically and in her mind, and he continued. "You've seen what I can do, what Erik can. I assure you, nothing is too strange, too shameful. We've been traveling the country looking for people like us for weeks now. And more than that, I've been in the heads of everyone I've ever met. There is nothing you can do that is going to shock me."

She made a sound that was nearly a laugh, and her emotions twisted so tight that Charles couldn't put a name to them either. "Shocking you is not what I'm worried about," she said.

He reached his mind towards hers gently, reaching for the first layer of thoughts, then the next. _Trust me_ , he said. _Please_.

She didn't, quite, but she believed that he could be useful, which had many of the same results. She tensed in her chair, but leaned towards him, brow creasing as she thought at him in waves that crept around the edges of what she wanted him to understand. "Here," he said aloud, reaching forward to take her hand, intensifying the bond between them, and projecting calm to her. "Relax. Let me."

He pressed gently past her memories, leaving them be, reaching instead for the bright spot in the corner of her mind that she was constantly fighting around. He felt his breath catch as he got closer, the images and feelings he'd felt in the bar suddenly coalescing into something he understood, he recognized. _Oh,_ he thought, and then stopped thinking in words altogether.

The rush of arousal was sudden and forceful and completely overwhelming, drowning out anything else he might have been thinking, everything else he felt. The room itself melted away, with its awful wallpaper and its lumpy beds, and all he could feel was a heart-pounding _need_ to touch, to feel, to give himself over completely to the warmth and sensation spreading through his limbs. He reached out with his mind, flinging it open desperately, wanting nothing more than to _take_ , and _give_ , and share his body completely. To come until he couldn't anymore, and then to do it again, and again.

He felt hands against him and pressed up into them eagerly, his fingers clumsy as he reached to wrap them around familiar wrists. "Erik," he gasped out, and didn't realize until he felt Erik's breath hot against his face that he was talking. No, yelling. It took even longer for him to finally process the words and the meaning.

"You have to stop this. Charles. Please." Erik's voice was broken in ways Charles had never heard out loud – had only seen in brief glimpses of memory that he'd pulled back from out of some sense of privacy. "Charles. I can't – you have to control this. I…I can't." Enough awareness returned to Charles' body for him to realize that he was stretched back against the bed, Erik leaning over him, one knee pressed up between his legs, not quite making contact, but _there_ , close and warm and a delicious pressure against his thighs. He arched his hips up and Erik made a sound that was nearly a growl, pinning him to the bed completely and letting his head drop to Charles' shoulder, panting for breath.

"Did she – " Charles turned his head, looking towards the window, where the chair was empty. Brief dismay nearly interrupted, but then Erik was making a _sound_ again, frustration and anger and something else entirely, and Charles could do nothing but let his free hand grasp at every part of Erik's body he could, sliding them up under his clothes, feeling the way he leaned into his touch.

" _She?_ " The word was choked out in a twisted laugh. "Charles, no, this is _you_."

Charles tried to gather his thoughts enough to focus on anything but the feeling of Erik's body covering his, holding him back into the bed, and eventually managed to weave enough scraps together to understand. "Oh," he managed aloud, _Oh_ , and he closed his eyes, tangling his fingers into the back of Erik's shirt for dear life, holding on and trying to raise his defenses again, put his shields back up, block off everyone around them from what he was feeling. He worked from the outside in – the people on the sidewalk, the other guests in the hotel, the woman in the next room, until finally he had focused it down to a burning heat that settled between him and Erik alone. He could feel Erik's shuddering breaths, the way his fingers were tightening and loosening rhythmically – one hand against Charles' wrist, the other pressed to the bed, holding himself up.

It took every ounce of control he could manage to shut down that last connection, and then it was just him, alone, unable to keep from writhing against the bed under the weight of Erik's body, his head flung back, arm straining to pull free of Erik's grip, to reach down and take himself in hand and get himself off, again and again. "Is that…better?" he managed, and Erik's laugh against his shoulder sounded pained. He longed to reach for his thoughts, see what that laugh meant, but instead he waited until Erik replied.

"Better. Yeah." Erik sat back and looked down at him seriously, radiating concern. "Are you…" he took in Charles' flushed face, his parted lips, the hitching gasps of his breath, and didn't finish the sentence. "Do you know if this will wear off?"

"God, I hope not," Charles said all in one breath, and this time Erik's laugh was a little more familiar. He looked down at Charles' body, at himself, both of them rumpled, Charles still squirming against the mattress under him, and the smirk that twisted his mouth was positively wicked.

"Should I - ?" he nodded towards the door and raised an eyebrow at Charles. "You could possibly use some…" he paused. "Alone time."

Charles felt mildly horrified at the thought of losing the pressure of Erik's body against his, the feeling of their skin against each other, and he let out a low noise of protest, shifting his hips lower, looking for any kind of friction he could get. "Please," he said as calmly as he could – which wasn't calm in the least – "my friend. Don't leave me."

Erik's eyes were dark as he shifted his grip against Charles' wrist. "Charles," he said seriously, with more control than Charles felt like he would ever have again. "I can't very well – " he looked fleetingly down at Charles' body, then back up to his eyes.

"Take advantage?" Charles completed the sentence for him, and his whole body shook with his laughter. "You're a perfect gentleman, Erik Lensherr, I assure you, and this is me giving you permission to do whatever you wish with my body. Just, please. Do _something_." Erik was still on top of him, unnaturally so, and Charles watched his lips curve into a smile as he realized it was _teasingly_ so. "Oh, for crying out _loud_ , Erik," he burst out, "I'll still respect you in the morning, just _fuck_ me already."

He felt Erik's fingers twitch at that, and then they were slowly giving way, unwrapping from Charles' wrist, letting him go, and skimming down his side to where his shirt was rucked up over his hips. The first touch of Erik's hand to the skin there had Charles flinging his head back against the bed and practically sobbing out a breath. His hand flew downward of its own accord, only to stop in its tracks, hovering in the air between them as Erik caught the metal of his watch.

"None of that," Erik said, and Charles watched as the headboard unfurled itself, two of the pipes sliding forward to wrap around his wrists and pull them back over his head. The metal was cool and unyielding against his skin, and Erik's hands were hot and sure over his buttons as he undid his shirt, spreading it open and leaving him lying there like that for a long moment, looking down at him.

"You look – " he said, and closed his teeth over his lower lip, grasping for words.

"Ridiculous, I'm sure," Charles said.

"I'll show you," Erik said, "sometime, when you're – when I can do that. I'm going to show you how you look right now, and you're going to understand."

"Understand what, exactly?"

Erik pulled away, and Charles cried out shamelessly at the loss of him, the empty feeling above him and between his legs. He was barely gone a moment, though, the belt undoing itself from around Charles' waist, dragging off of him, taking his pants and underwear with it, leaving him spread out there practically naked against the bedspread. Erik crawled back up the bed, then, and leaned down over him, his breath hot and teasing across Charles' cock.

"Why there was no way to keep myself from doing this," Erik said, and lowered his head, wrapping his lips around Charles and sinking down fast, hard, wet. Charles focused every ounce of energy he had on keeping his shields intact as his mind exploded in pleasure, and he knew he wasn't entirely successful when he felt Erik moaning around him.

"I'm sorry," Charles gasped out, "I can't hold it, I can't, I'm not trying to – " he lost that train of thought entirely when Erik's hand closed around him, his mouth ducking down to meet it in a steady maddening rhythm, and he pressed his heels into the bed, shoving up towards Erik's mouth, fucking into it until he shattered, shaking and trying to muffle his cries against his arm.

He opened his eyes in time to see Erik pull back, wipe his mouth on the back of his hand carelessly, and rock back onto his heels, looking down at Charles spread out there beneath him. The edge had barely worn off the need that Charles felt coursing through him, and he stretched his legs, tilting his hips, kicking Erik's side lightly and saying, "I think I made a request before."

Erik's laugh was loud and sudden. "You're in a position to be making requests?" he asked. "After _that_?"

Charles feigned nonchalance. "That was nice and all," he said, the twist of his mouth giving him away. "But I have more plans for you." His eyes traveled down Erik's body to his pants, too tight around his cock, and watched Erik's fingers drop almost unconsciously to stroke himself through them.

"Plans, hm?" Erik asked. "Well, I couldn't possibly be the one to foil the plans of the great Charles Xavier." His fingers didn't pause in their movements as his button popped open and his zipper slid down. He pushed his pants just far enough off to get his cock out, and then he was leaning in, reaching for Charles' mouth, sliding his fingers in.

Charles sucked at them eagerly, eyes on Erik's cock, imagining his lips wrapping around that instead, and when he felt Erik's fingers press into him, he let his head drop back against the pillows, losing himself in the pressure and the slow steady strokes. He could feel the desperation settling into a low hum inside of him, a throbbing need to be taken. He let his hips roll up into Erik's touch until he couldn't wait anymore, and he let just the slightest flaw into his defenses, pouring his thoughts through it towards Erik until his face was flushed and his eyes were fluttering closed.

" _Charles_ ," Erik said, aloud and in his mind, and then he was pushing in.

Charles wrapped his legs around Erik's back, pulling him closer, and they rocked together like that, Erik bracing himself against the bed, moving slowly and deliberately, hard thrusts that shook the bed and rattled every nerve Charles possessed. His fingers grasped at nothing, longing to reach for Erik and slide his hands up the skin of his back under his shirt. Instead, he matched Erik thrust for thrust, tightening around him, giving as good as he got, and he forgot entirely to close the channel between them, letting it widen instead, feeling Erik's thoughts and sensations flowing into his mind.

Erik came first, and Charles grasped greedily onto the feeling, letting Erik's pleasure wrack his body and then twisting his hand until Erik realized and freed it, reaching down, and finishing himself off with Erik's trembling aftershocks echoing in his mind.

Erik waved a hand, and the bars of the bed retreated, leaving Charles sprawled out with Erik pressing his face to his chest, trying helplessly to breathe. "Are you all right?" he finally asked, and Charles couldn't help but laugh.

"You're good, Erik, but not _that_ good."

Erik punched him lightly in the side and rolled over to collapse on his back, half stretched out over Charles. "I meant your – problem." He gestured at Charles' head, where the sensations had finally faded to a dull ache behind his eyes.

"Mhmm." Charles winced and looked at the door. He had missed it slamming shut behind Linda as she fled, and he quested out, reaching for her. She was nearly at the edge of his range, thoughts coming in and out like static, but he used the last of his strength to reach out to her.

 _I_ can _help you,_ he said. _When you want it. If you want it._ He felt a deep rush of shame and confusion and a million other emotions beside, and then more static. He pulled back, pressing his face to Erik's shoulder. "We've got to find her." He waved a hand vaguely into the air. "Tomorrow. I think….maybe…I'm going to sleep now," he said in a barely coherent mumble.

"Probably a good plan," Erik agreed dryly.

Charles rolled over enough to fling his arm over Erik's chest. "Sleep with me," he commanded.

Erik chuckled. "I'm reasonably sure that's what I just did," he said.

Charles tried to think a few choice insults at him, but they ended up all jumbled with exhaustion, so he shared that instead, and fell asleep to the sound of Erik laughing in his head.


End file.
